The Course of Love
by White Silence
Summary: There are lots of stories with Glorfindel floating around, but none of them really have him as a main character. This one does. GlorfindelOC
1. Prologue

Author's Notes: I haven't written any fan fic for a looong time and this is my first LOTR story. So reviews are _very_ welcome, unfortunately this story hasn't been beta read or anything, so please take that into account when you review.   
About the story: This prologue bit (and future epilogue) takes place when Aragorn is about twenty, a little after he meets Arwen. The rest of the story takes place way before then, when Lady Celebrian was still around and the twins were starting to go into teenager stage. As for Glorfindel, I've left it up to the reader to decide if he's the reincarnated Glorfindel of Gondolin or if he's a completely different elf all together. Don't you love ambiguity?

* * *

**

The Course of Love: Prologue

**  
  
"Glorfindel?"  
The golden haired elf looked up from his desk to see a young man standing in the doorway of his study. He had been hoping for some peace and quiet from the usual excitement that was the House of Elrond so that he could actually get some work done. Unfortunately, it did not seem to be his day for solitude.   
"What is it, Estel?"  
"Can I talk to you about something?"  
Glorfindel nodded. "Sit."  
Estel sat in a chair facing his old weaponsmaster but said nothing. Glorfindel turned back to his papers and waited until Estel was ready to speak.  
"Have you ever been in love, Glorfindel?"  
The elf looked up sharply. "Why do you ask?"  
"Please, I must know."  
Glorfindel's gaze softened and he put down his papers and pen. "Yes, Estel, I have, a very long time ago on your terms. Why?"  
"Because I have fallen in love also."  
"And why is that so bad? Most elves sing with joy at the very thought of finding love."  
"My heart sings, but it is a troubled song."  
"Tell me why it is troubled, little one." Normally, Estel would have chafed at the endearment, but today he said nothing.  
"I'm in love with Arwen." He said softly. Glorfindel leaned back in his chair and let out a low whistle.  
"I can see how that could pose a problem. Does she return your love?"  
"I do not know. I am afraid to court her because I am afraid of what Elrond might say."  
"Afraid of the elf that has raised you as his own son for the past twenty years? I think you ought to speak with him, it is the proper thing to do."  
"I am afraid he might say no."  
"You will never know until you ask."  
"Were you afraid when you went to talk to your lady's parents?"  
Glorfindel's eyes saddened. "Her parents had sailed to Valinor before I met her. Indeed, she was thinking of following them. Our love convinced her to stay."  
"What happened to her? Where is she now?" Estel was suddenly very interested in Glorfindel's past. His weaponsmaster was notoriously closed mouthed about anything concerning his personal life. To have him suddenly open up was very rare.  
Glorfindel gave a small, sad smile. "It is a long tale Estel, are you sure you want to hear it?"  
Estel nodded.  
"In that case we may as well go for a walk."   
  
Glorfindel chose one of the longer paths that started in a garden near his study but continued on through the forest and around almost the whole of Imladris. By the time they entered the trees, Estel was becoming anxious to hear the story and opened his mouth to say something but Glorfindel cut him off.  
"It began on a day, much like this one, I was escorting the Lady Celebrían and your brothers to Lothlorien and we had just entered the Golden Wood…"

* * *

Sooo, how'm I doing? Review please! :-) 


	2. The Golden Wood

**Author's Notes:**Thanks to everyone who sent me a review! Waves! I think I'm going to go with a weekly update, I've written a few chapters ahead so I've got a buffer of a week or two just in case anyone is worried. Sorry this one is so short. They get longer, I promise.   
**Story Notes:** Just pretend the dialoge is in Sindarin, okay? I know some basic stuff but nothing I could really use. I've also decided to use the elvish names for places.

* * *

**The Course of Love: Chapter 1**

  
  
"Halt! Who enters the realm of the Lady?" The voice called out from the woods around the weary travelers. Celebrían drew back her hood so that she could be recognized.  
"I am Lady Celebrían, daughter of Galadriel. I travel with my children and escort to visit with the Lady." Three elves appeared before them, dressed in the grey uniforms of the marchwardens. But the middle one, a she-elf wearing the burgundy red cloak of the Captain, stepped forward.  
"My apologies for the harsh welcome, my Lady, it has been some time since you last visited. I am Celegil, Captain of the Marchwardens. Allow me to lead you to the city."  
"No apologies required, Captain." replied Celebrían. "Lead on."  
  
The Captain of the Marchwardens led them to Caras Galadhon, then to the receiving hall of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. Both were waiting for them and they greeted their family warmly.  
"Celebrían" said Galadriel "It is good to see you again, my daughter."  
"Aye, it is good to be home again, mother. You look well."   
Galadriel smiled and laughed softly. "Come, I will walk you to your rooms so that you may rest before the feast."   
  
The feast that night was as enjoyable as any other in the Golden Wood, that is to say, very formal and boring in the minds of Celebrían's twin sons, Elladan and Elrohir. After dessert was served, they began to feel restless and fidgeted in their chairs. Celebrían, recognizing the dangerous effects of boredom on her sons, quickly excused them for the rest of the night.   
"Oh thank the Valar." Said Elrohir as the two descended the stairs to the forest floor. "I was about to die of boredom."  
"Don't be silly" replied Elladan "We both know that can't happen. Who ever heard of an elf dying of boredom?"  
"I don't know but I'll tell you who could die of _being_ a bore. The Captain of the Marchwardens, that's who. She looked so stuffy, she makes Erestor seem positively lively."  
"And she kept glaring at us every time we laughed. No fun at all. Anyway, where are we going?" asked Elladan.  
By this time, the twins had reached the forest floor. Elrohir looked around. "No idea. Let's just walk and see where we end up. Maybe we can find Grandmother's mirror."  
"Not a good idea."  
The twins spun to their right to face the Captain they had just been complaining about. Though she was actually somewhat shorter than average, she seemed to tower over the twins, such was the power of her presence. "Perhaps I could interest you in the archery fields instead."  
The twins looked at each other. _Why hadn't they thought of that before?_   
"Alright." They said  
The Captain gestured for them to follow and turned on her heel. She set a brisk pace and they reached the fields very quickly. She handed them a pair of training bows and a quiver of arrows each, then sat back to watch.   
  
Later, Celebrían stopped in her sons' rooms to say good night. They were sitting in their beds discussing the results of their impromptu archery contest.  
"Archery?" asked Celebrían, feeling her eyebrow raise. The twins looked up.  
"Oh yes," they gushed "The Captain of the Marchwardens found us just as we were going to go looking for Grandmother's mirror and suggested we go to the archery range instead."  
"Oh really?" asked Celebrían. The twins nodded.  
"Yes. It was lots of fun. We started a contest and even got the Captain to join in. Some other elves came and they all started competing. Of course we couldn't compete against them so we watched. Even Glorfindel was there."  
"So that's where all the wardens disappeared to. I shall have to speak to the Captain and thank her for keeping you two out of trouble. Now go to bed!" 


	3. First Meeting

**Author's Notes:** I've added indents to make reading slightly easier, hopefully. While I love MS Word on most days, I simply can't stand "saving as a Web Page" when I can just do all the formatting myself. Thanks to everyone who sent me a review!

* * *

**The Course of Love: Chapter 2**

  
  
The next day, while the twins and Celebrían visited with Galadriel and Celeborn, Glorfindel found himself strolling the walkways of Caras Galadhon. He had not particularly wanted to accompany Celebrían here to Lothloríen, he had so much work to do in Imladris, but Elrond had insisted that he come. Not only had he insisted, he had also ordered Glorfindel to treat the assignment as a vacation and now that Glorfindel was here, he couldn't help but enjoy the peacefulness. He found his thoughts drifting back to the impromptu archery contest that took place last night after the feast. Most of the marchwardens attending the banquet had eventually made their way to the archery range, so it was likely that unofficial contests were held after most functions. It was interesting that the Captain of the guard had also been present and actually participated. Granted, her lieutenant had had to challenge her to get her to compete but he could understand her reluctance. The captain had beaten out her lieutenant and the rest of her marchwardens fairly quickly, losing only to two visiting elves from Greenwood. He didn't know the Captain's name but a she-elf who had risen to the command of such a powerful and important realm intrigued him. He had been too preoccupied with keeping Elladan and Elrohir quiet when they had entered Lothloríen the day before to hear her name and hadn't been able to get close enough the night before at both dinner and the archery range to introduce himself.   
  
Somehow, Glorfindel found himself at a training field where a group of novice students were practicing their swordsmanship. Upon a closer look, they were being reviewed by the Captain and her first Lieutenant. He stopped at the edge of the field to watch. The Captain was obviously very good at her job. The younger elves treated her with the utmost respect and her second in command was clearly very devoted to his superior. She gave orders and corrections with the ease of a seasoned commander and watched each elf with rapt attention while her Lieutenant studiously took notes. All too soon, the group began to break up and the Lieutenant noticed Glorfindel standing at the edge of the field.   
"Lord Glorfindel," he said as he walked over "What brings you to the training grounds?"  
"I merely wished to observe, if I may." Glorfindel replied "It is useful to have some knowledge of your ally's fighting abilities before any need to join forces should occur."  
He nodded. "Indeed it is. Perhaps you would like to join me on our inspection tour tomorrow?"  
"Gladly"  
"Excellent," he replied "I shall come find you in the morning."  
  
The next day, Glorfindel woke early and dressed, pulling on his light traveling armor before going to breakfast. He was nearly finished with his meal when Celebrían appeared.  
"Where are you off to this morning, Glorfindel?" she asked, eyeing his armor curiously.  
"The Captain has invited me to join her on their inspection tour."   
Just then a knock sounded on the door of the flet. Glorfindel looked out the window to see Haldir staring back at him. He waved to Celebrían and slipped out the door.  
Haldir led Glorfindel down to a clearing on the forest floor. The Captain was already there, checking the tack on their horses. She turned when she heard their approach.  
"Good morning, Lord Glorfindel." She said with a slight bow.  
"Good morning, my lady Captain." Glorfindel returned the bow. "Unfortunately I still do not have the pleasure of knowing your name."  
"I am Celegil, daughter of Brethelwin, who was Captain of the Marchwardens before me."  
"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Lady Celegil." Glorfindel smiled  
Celegil gave a small smile in return that did not quite reach her eyes and turned to her horse. "Come, we must be off. Half the posts at the northern reaches of the forest must be inspected before noon."  
  
The platforms the wardens used as look out posts were built in the branches of the towering mallorns were simple structures and easy to maintain. Most of the time was spent listening to the warden's concerns regarding supplies and any possible orc activity. Celegil was kind enough to carry messages to the wardens from family in the city. While the wardens on duty wrote quick replies, she explained the strategic importance of each post.  
Glorfindel saw that Celegil cared deeply for her wardens and the land she guarded, though she hid it beneath an iron hard exterior. She was a stern commander who expected her orders to be carried out to the letter. Any mistakes were reprimaneded and corrected immediately. Smiles and compliments were rare, but when given, they were fully deserved. Celegil demanded perfection from her elves and in return she gave them her trust and respect.  
The tour had been going smoothly until they were on their way to the last post on Lothlorien's northern border. Celegil reined her horse to a sudden stop and craned her neck to peer through the trees. Haldir and Glorfindel pulled up beside her.  
"Orcs." She said "Perhaps thirty of them."  
"What are they doing here?" asked Glorfindel  
"They come out of the Misty Mountains sometimes." Replied Haldir "But they usually do not venture so close to the Wood."  
"The orcs are heading in the direction of the last post. If we pick up our pace we can reach the post first. No doubt the wardens have already spotted them."

* * *

Ooh! A cliff hanger! Dun dun dun! 


	4. Emerald Eyes

* * *

**The Course of Love: Chapter 3**

  
  
By the time the three elves reached the last post, the orcs had almost reached the tree line. Looking up, Glorfindel could see the marchwardens already had their bows nocked and drawn.  
"We must stand and fight. There is no time for strategy." Said Celegil "The orcs may out number us but we have the advantage of our horses. The wardens in the post will provide cover fire until the orcs are too close for shooting."  
The three warriors on the ground drew their bows as the orcs broke through the trees. The first wave of arrows took down many of the orcs but soon they were too close and the elves were forced to draw their swords. Two of the wardens in the post jumped down and joined the fray while the last one stayed up in the tree to shoot any orc that tried to slip away in either direction.  
After what seemed to be hours, Glorfindel turned to see Celegil beheading the last orc standing in their immediate vicinity. She was splattered with blood but had managed to stay atop her horse.  
"Where's Haldir?" she asked him.  
Glorfindel looked around and spotted Haldir trapped beneath the body of his horse. Dropping out of his saddle, he ran to the lieutenant, Celegil close behind. An orc had somehow managed to get close enough to stab Haldir's horse cleanly through the chest. The horse had fallen on its side, pinning Haldir's leg beneath it. With Celegil's help, Glorfindel was able to free Haldir and his leg. It lay at an unnatural angle and Haldir bit his lip to keep from crying out in pain when he saw it.  
"How likely are the orcs to return?" Glorfindel asked  
"Not very, though if any escaped, it will be sometime before they can reach their friends. I suggest we get Haldir back to the city as soon as possible. I will also need to call a clean up crew to come help burn the bodies."  
"I agree, is there a stretcher in this platform?"  
"Yes, you set his leg. I shall retrieve it."  
Luckily, Glorfindel found a plant with painkilling properties growing near by and was able to lessen Haldir's pain somewhat. Using the handle of an orc's axe and bandages torn from his cloak, he soon had the leg splinted and wrapped. He looked over to see that Celegil had returned with the stretcher. They loaded Haldir on to it and after Celegil gave the wardens left at the post final instructions to watch their horses, they set off back for the city.  
  
It was late at night by the time they reached the city. The healers were ready for Haldir having been alerted by the runner Celegil sent ahead. No longer needed, Glorfindel returned to the talan he shared with the rest of the Imladris elves where Celebrian was sitting up waiting for him.  
"Elrond told you this was a vactation." She scolded "You just had to go and get yourself into trouble didn't you?"  
Glorfindel grinned sheepishly. "The captain invited me. Who am I to refuse an ellyth?"  
  
The next morning Glorfindel walked into the common room of the talan to find Celegil sitting in a chair with a tray of fruit and bread on the table in front of her.  
"Good morning, Lord Glorfindel." She said "I brought you some breakfast."  
"Thank you, my lady."  
She stood to leave. "I'm sorry I can not stay. I have some things to attend to."  
"I understand. Will I see you later?"  
She looked at him and their eyes locked, deep emerald green meeting sparkling ocean blue. "Perhaps" 


End file.
